


Let me care for you

by E_writer



Category: Football - Fandom, bvb - Fandom
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotions, Fluff, Götzeus, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marco is ill, Mario takes care of him, Mario the nurse, Sickfic, Some hints of romance, Worried Mario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_writer/pseuds/E_writer
Summary: Marco gets sick in the training camp but doesn't want to admit it.Mario knows that there is something off about his best friend and decides to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Götzeus fanfiction. I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Just fyi, english isn't my native language so I'm not very good at it. I already apologise for all the bad mistakes :D

Marco p.o.v.

“You look like crap.” Was the first thing I heard when entering the locker room. “Shut up Julian. You're just jealous.” I snapped back, placing my back on my bench place.  
“Yeah sure. I always dreamed of having dark circles underneath my eyes and a nose as red of a clowns one.” Jule answered sarcastically while throwing his arms in the air. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to get dressed for training.  
I was one of the first to enter the pitch, so I had some time for myself to warm up already.  
Even though I took pretty much every legal medicine they sell for having cold, my body was still aching at every move.  
“Hey Marco!” I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to see Mario running in my direction.  
“I just wanted to ask if – Geez! You look horrible!” He stated, looking slightly worried.  
“Did Julian tell you to say that?” I asked. “No of course not. Why would he?” Mario answered immediately. “Never mind...” I mumbled quietly, looking at my shoes. “Whatever, are you okay though?” He questioned, trying to reach my gaze. “Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired.” I replied, giving him a half-hearted smile. Before Mario could add anything, Favre blew his whistle to signalize us to start running.  
Even though we were only running slowly, I felt exhausted after the first round. My legs felt like there were heavy weights attached to them and the spinning of my head made me want to lay down.  
I don't know how, but I managed to somehow survive the warm up phase. Before we started the tactical training, Favre talked for a few minutes, which gave my the opportunity to sit down and breathe through.  
First we practiced corners. Christian shot, Mario, Maxi and me were supposed to put the ball to the net and Manuel, Lukasz and Marcel should try to stop us. The first few rounds went quite well although my head was spinning even more every time I jumped up to reach the ball. My vision started to become more and more blurry and I could hardly see the ball anymore. I just wished so badly to lay down for a few minutes, but with the season being around the corner and the new coach, I just had to keep going.  
Christian managed to shot the next corner directly to my forehead, which would usually be a good thing, but since my knees were shaking and I was focusing so much not to collapse on the pitch, the ball hit me right on my left temple and everything went black.

Mario p.o.v.

I knew that something was off about Marco the whole morning. He looked so tired and distant and I just couldn't help but to worry about my best friend.  
He reassured me multiple times that everything was fine but I know him way too well to simply leave it at that.  
While practicing corners my assumptions of course turned out to be right. Marco got hit by a ball and immediately fainted. It's not like Christians shots wouldn't be hard, but not hard enough to knock someone out, so the second Marco collapsed at my feet I knew for sure that there had to be more to it than he wanted to admit.  
I quickly knelled besides him and gently stroked his sweat soaked hair away from his forehead. As my hand touched his face I nearly flinched because of the massive heat radiating from him.  
It did only take a moment until his eyes fluttered open and he looked around, obviously confused. “What happened?” He asked quietly, watching all of the team members starring at him. Christian, who was by now sitting by Marco's side as well, was to first one to find his words: “I'm so sorry bro! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so so sorry!” “It wasn't your fault, he would have collapsed sooner or later anyway.” I explained, while helping Marco to sit up. “What do you mean by that?” Coach Favre asked from behind me.  
Marco looked at me, his green eyes already giving away his silent pleading message 'Don't tell him'. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself for not telling and probably risking Marcos health to become even worst, so I told the coach about Marcos tiredness, his obvious disorientation and dizziness and his way too high temperature.  
There was a long silence, in which I could feel Marco's angry stare, before coach Favre started smiling a little and announced: “Thank god, that explains why you've been playing so horrible today. I kept asking myself what on earth was wrong with you and now I have an answer. Now that I'm looking at you up close I realize that it's obvious that you aren't feeling well boy, so get yourself a cup of tea and go to bed.” “Fine.” Marco mumbled and tried to stand up, only for his knees to give away again immediately. I managed to catch his arm, helping him not to fall over completely. “Götze would you mind taking him back to the hotel? You can take my car, since I doubt that he'll be able to take the bike.” The coach asked and without waiting for my answer he added: “You know what, you should stay with him. Make sure he rests and don't hesitate to call one of the team doctors if it get's worst.” I nodded, agreeing to Favre's suggestions, before putting Marcos arm over my shoulders and tightly placing mine around his waist.  
It turned out to be a lot harder than I thought to get Marco to the parking lot, because I had to practically drag him behind me.

“I hate you.” Were the first words he mumbled after we left the practice ground. He leaned his head to the window of the passenger seat and I could see out of the corner of my eye, that his were closed. “Yeah I know.” I answered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario P.o.v  
The drive to the hotel didn’t take a long time, but it was long enough for Marco to fall asleep. He was curled up in the passenger seat, his head resting against the window.   
I decided not to wake him, so I lifted him up from the car in the way a groom carries his bride over the door step. Even though he’s taller than I am, he’s a real lightweight, so I could pick him up with ease.  
Thankfully, around that time of the year, there weren’t many visitors in our hotel, so I was able to get to Marcos room without being looked at strangely.   
Arriving there, I was faced with my first challenged: finding the key card. I carefully placed him on the floor, his back resting against the wall, and started to look through his training gear - without success. ‘Of course not’ I thought to myself, sighing desperately. I left our bags in the locker room, so I didn’t even have my own key.   
While silently cursing myself, I went to the reception to get another card. It for once seemed to be helpful to be recognized by nearly everyone, since you usually have to show you ID or your driving license to get a spare key for your room, which I both didn’t had on hand.   
I rushed back to the floor our rooms were on, to find Marco, who fell over and was now lying completely on the ground. I opened my room first and then went to gently pick him up.   
Sadly I kind of underestimated his size in relation to the wideness of the doorframe and knocked his head against it a little. This immediately woke him up and made him glare at me. I whispered a quick apology before putting him down on the small couch in the corner of the room.   
“You know that I can walk right?” He stated, his words slurred by his tiredness. “Oh really?” I asked sarcastically, crossing my arms in front of my chest. “Yeah really. I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself.” I snored out a laugh as a response to his statement. “What are you laughing at?” He asked, obviously pissed of. “I am laughing at the fact that you actually believe that you’re able to care for yourself. Face it Mars, you are horrible at self-care. You keep overestimating what you can endure and you keep constantly forgetting that you have physical limits too.” I answered, my voice slightly raised “That isn’t true!” He yelled, jumping up from the sofa, just to fall back down on it a second later. “You know I’m right don’t you?” I questioned a lot calmer now. Since the question was more or less rhetorical anyways, I continued speaking without waiting for him to answer. “So what do you need to feel better?” “A shower would be nice, my stuff is pretty sweat soaked.” He stated, looking down at his shirt, that was clinging to his upper body. ‘This is going to be hella awkward’ I thought to myself. “Ok fine, let’s get you to the bathroom.” I responded and without missing a beat, I scooped him up again, even though he struggled a lot in my arms, I only let him down in front of the toilet, so he could sit down on the lid.   
“Dude I’m not a child.” He pouted. “Then stop acting like one.” I snapped back “Now get undressed, I won’t look I promise.” I added, turning away from him. “You’ve seen me naked a hundred of times, so who’s acting like a child now?” I shook my head at this and waited for him to finish. Although he was right about the naked thing, he decided to leave his boxer shorts on, which I was pretty thankful for, since there was no need to make things even more uncomfortable.   
“Can you make it to the shower?” I asked pointing at it. “I’m a little ill, not 96, of course I can make it.” He replied, slowly standing up and making his way to said shower.   
“Sit down.” I commanded as he arrived. “No, I can handle it.” “I said sit down. I am not going to drive to the hospital because you fell down in the shower so sit down!” I said again, this time with more emphasis . He sighed, but did as he was told. “I’m going to get you something new to wear, yell when something's wrong.” I announced and left the room.  
A few minutes later, Marco was again sitting on the couch, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a way too baggy shirt of mine. He looked exhausted, the shower seemed as it took away the last bit of strength he had left. His head kept lolling to the sides and I could see that it took him a lot of effort to keep his eyes open. “Let’s get you to bed.” I suggested, bowing down towards him. “Can you carry me? My legs hurt.” He mumbled, looking at my with his eyes only half open. “Sure.” I answered, carefully picking him up and bringing him to my bed.   
“itsmellsnice” He muttered into the pillow while I covered him with the blanket. “You should be sick more often, it makes you hella adorable.” I chuckled and sat down on the edge of the mattress. “I’m not adorable.” He protested, his world nearly incomprehensible due to the fact that his mouth was half covered by the pillow and him being already half asleep. A few moments later the sound of his light snores filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again!   
> Hope you liked this short chapter, if so leave kudos or a comment 


	3. Chapter 3

Marco sadly didn’t sleep for long. I only managed to take a shower, get dressed and to go get a few water bottles and a thermometer, before I heard him quietly calling out for me. I sat down at the edge of the mattress, taking in all of his features. His face was nearly as pale as the bedsheets, only coloured by the dark circles beneath his eyes and the slight feverish blush on his cheeks. “How are you feeling?” I asked, reaching for the water bottle on the nightstand. “Horrible… would you mind bringing me another blanket ? I’m freezing to death.” He mumbled, shaking lightly as if to underline what he just said. “How on earth can you be cold? it’s nearly 30 degrees outside.” I laughed and placed my hand on his forehead. The smile quickly vanished from my face as I felt how hot he was. “Here drink something and let me check your temperature.” I state and handed him the bottle.  
He only took a few sips while I was getting the thermometer from the bathroom. “Open up” I commanded as I sat back down on the bed. “My mouth or my butt?” He asked, a smirk spreading on his face. “Ehw, that’s gross dude.” I answered, but couldn’t help but to chuckle at it as I placed the thing in his mouth.  
The peeping noise coming from it made me take it out again. The number shown on it nearly made me drop the thermometer to the ground. “40 degrees” I whispered in shock.  
“Now that we’ve finished that could you go get me a blanket please?” He asked again, pulling the sheets over his nose. “No way! We need to get your temperature down.” I answered and went to the bathroom. I wet some towels in cold water and got back to Marco, quickly pulling away his blanket. “Nooooo!” He whined, grabbing for it. “Give it back Mario, that’s not funny. I’m freezing.” I did not respond, but got to work immediately. I wrapped a towel around each of his calves, which made him wince. He tried to pull away multiple times but my grip around his leg was stronger than his weakened body.  
“Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends!” He cried out, dramatically throwing his arms over his face. “I’m helping you.” I stated, sitting down besides him. “No you’re not. You’re torturing me.” He whined, glaring into my direction, which made me grin a little. “And you’re even having fun while doing it!” He added while sitting up. He instantly regretted this motion though, grabbing his head and wincing in pain. “Headache?” I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. He nodded slowly and didn’t protest as I pushed him gently back to the mattress. I took another damp towel and put it on his forehead, which made him hum quietly. “Thank you, that feels nice.” He mumbled, closing his eyes again. “See, I’m helping and I’m even giving your blanket back.” I stated, throwing the sheet over his slightly shivering body. “But your legs stay out.” I added, pulling the covers up to his chin. “I’ll go get you something to eat. Don’t you dare and do something stupid.” I announced, grabbing the key card.  
As I stepped out of the door, I heard him quietly calling my name, not louder than a whisper. I turned around to see him looking at me with big, feverish sparkling eyes. “Please don’t go.” He plead, reaching his hand out for me. I walked back to the bed and kneeled down besides him. “Hey, I’m only going to grab some food. I’ll be back in a minute.” I explained calmly. His voice was trembling as he spoke “Please don’t leave me alone. Everything hurts, even breathing and I’m hella scared so please, please don’t go.” He whined, grabbing my hand. “Honey you’re being delusional because of your fever. You’ll be alright I promise.” I tried to calm him, gently stroking his hair. “I don’t even want to eat something,” he whimpered. “Okay what else do you want?” I asked. “I want it to stop.” He cried out, his eyes filling with tears. “Shhh, it will get better Mars, I promise. You’ll be fine in no time ok.” I tried to sooth him, running my thumb over his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!  
> Leave kudos and comments, telling whether you liked it or not!  
> Also, feel free to leave suggestions of stories you'd like to read and I'll do my best to full fill your wishes.
> 
> Have a nice day!  
> ~E


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Marco kept protesting, I managed to change his calf wraps 4 times, every fifthteen minutes and I even got him to empty a half a liter water bottle. I decided it would be a good time to check on his temperature again, to see if my measurements did work. I placed the thermometer in his mouth and waited for it to ring. Marco stopped complaining by now and did what he was told but he still looked at me with those miserable and pleading eyes.  
The number on the device in my hand made my gasp. His temperature climbed up to 40.5 degrees in only an hour.  
As I ran out of options how to help him and considering the increasing severeness of his illness I decided to do what I should have been doing long time ago. I got out my phone and dialled doctor Braun's number. “What’s wrong? What are you doing?” Marco asked, his voice hoarse and quite. “Nothing Mars. Try to get some sleep yeah?” I suggested, pulling his covers up to his chin and gently stroking his hair. He wouldn’t want me to call for help. He barely let me take care of him, not even thinking about someone else seeing him so vulnerable.  
Right after Marco fell asleep, which gladly didn’t take very long, I called doctor Braun. The phone rang multiple times, as I started nervously pacing the room. “Hello?” the voice from the other side finally spoke. “Oh thank god doctor. I don’t know what to do, Marcos condition is getting worse, he's having a fever and I already tried getting his temperature down with calf wraps but it’s only climbing up. He’s shivering and kind of confused and in really bad pain I think and I’m starting to seriously worry about him.” I stuttered out immediately. “What’s his temperature right now?” He asked. “40.5, but it increased half a degree within the last hour.” I answered running a hand through my hair. “Is he awake and responsive?” He questioned. “No, he just fell asleep again.” “I’m afraid you’ll have to wake him again. Try keeping him awake and talking and to break his fever. If his temperature stays that high it might be having severe consequences I’ll go get some medicine and get to you as fast as I can.” Braun stated, as f he’s ready to hang up. “Wait!” I said quickly “How am I supposed to get his fever down?” I added. “Put him in the bathtub, the water a little colder than his body temperature and keep adding cold water until it’s about 25 degrees, then take him out again. Try to keep him conscious and talking, I’ll be there soon.” His answer was followed by a loud beeping noise, telling me he ended the call.  
“Marco…” I whispered while slightly shaking his shoulders. “Marco.” I said again, this time louder and shaking him a little harder. “Marco!” I close to yelled, which made his eyes fly open. “Sorry for waking you buddy, but I’ll need your help with this.” I apologized, slowly pulling away his blanket. “I’m afraid you’ll need to get up.” I added after a few moments, in which he stared at me like a shocked deer. “No more cold towels.” He mumbled, pushing his lower lip forward. “No more cold towels, I promise. Can you get up?” I asked, at which he shook his head.  
I carefully scooped him up, carrying him to the bathroom. “What are we doing?” He nuzzled into my shoulder. “Taking a bath.” I answered, sitting him down on the toilet seat. I turned on the hot water, letting the bathtub run full, while getting to work on undressing Marco. “I like baths, they are fun, but the way you look this isn’t going to be fun.” He said, pouting again. “I’m afraid you’re right about that.” I told him while removing his pants. “But it’ll make you feel better.” I added shortly after, while removing his shirt.  
He managed to walk to the tub himself and sat down in it. “This actually feels quite nice.” he stated, leaning his head against the rim of the tub and closing his eyes. He started sliding deeper into the water and I had to grab his arms to pull him back up again. “Hey Mars, you need to stay awake. You hear me?” I told him, placing my palm against his cheek. He opened his eyes only half way and spoke with a very shaky voice: “But I’m very very tired.” “I know Buddy, but I need you to keep looking at me.” He tiredly nodded, sitting up straight again.  
“This is gonna get cold now.” I warned him, as I started adding cold water. “Okay.” He mumbled as a response. “Okay?” I asked kind of surprised. “Yeah. Okay.” He answered. “I thought you’d be protesting at least a little.” I explained my confusion to him. “No, I trust you. You wouldn’t do anything that’s bad for me, right Sunny?” He said, using my long lost nickname. He hasn’t called me like that once after I came back from Munich. “Right.” I responded and decided to leave it by that.  
I continuously kept asking him questions he had to answer with yes or no, to keep him occupied. This worked out quite well, even though he answered every question with yes, even the one whether there were unicorns living in Germany, at least he talked.  
As the water reached a temperature I thought was close enough to 25 degrees, Marcos head started lolling around again, showing me that he wouldn’t be staying awake much longer. I heaved him out of the tub and sat him down at the edge of it, toweling him thoroughly. I got him dressed again and carried him back to bed, where I tucked him underneath the blanket, as he started to shiver again.  
I again placed the thermometer in his mouth to take his temperature and sighed in relief as I read the number on it: 38.7, so his fever was out of the dangerous area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !  
> I hope you're all having a great day!  
> Hope you liked this kind of dramatic chapter. Leave kudos and a comment telling me how you liked it or what else you'd like me to write!  
> ~E
> 
> P.S there is going to be one more chapter which will include lots of cuddling and fluff, so be prepared. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to listen to "You are my sunshine" by Jasmine Thompson to really get this chapters feelings

Doctor Braun came around only a few minutes later, in which I desperately tried to keep Marco awake. The medic gave Marco some Paracetamol to get the fever down even more and ordered him bedrest, lots of water and some light food. “Tomorrow we’ll have to find out what caused such a high temperature, so I’ll be back here at around 10 o’clock in the morning. Hope you’re already feeling better then.” He announced, saying his goodbyes and leaving again.   
“So, are you feeling hungry?” I asked Marco, who was sitting in bed, his back leaned against the wall. He shook his head at my question. “Do you want to drink something, the doctor said you should be drinking a lot, so you maybe should be drinking something.” I stuttered fastly, while walking up and down besides the bed. “Mario I’m good. I’m already feeling a lot better… all thanks to you.” He answered, blushing slightly. “Because of me and the heavy medication you got.” I added, smiling a little. He returned the smile, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “I think I could use a nap right now, what about you?” He asked without looking at me. “Yeah sure, nap sounds great.” I responded making my way to the bed on at the other side of the room.   
I wrapped myself into the blankets, feeling relaxed for the first time this day. I immediately dozed off into a very light sleep, but got pulled out of it only minutes later. “You look like a burrito.” A familiar voice besides my head stated. I quickly sat up, glaring at Marco who was looking down at me. “Why are you out of bed? The doctor ordered bed rest!” I said maybe a little too furious. Marcos eyes widened and his lips formed a tiny pout, making him looks like a child. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t fall asleep.” He answered, scratching his neck.  
I sighted and scooted over to one side of the bed, making room for him. as he was about to get in I stopped him and pointed to his bed: “Go get your pillow and your blanket. I know you, you’re a little thief when it comes to bed sharing.” “That's not true!” He answered, looking playfully scandalized. “Also, I can’t go get them since I’m supposed to stay in bed and I’ve apparently been out too long already.” He added with a smug, throwing himself onto the mattress. “Urgh… I liked you better when you were delusional.” I laughed, placing half of the covers on top of him and pushing the pillow to the middle.   
We were lying there in silence for several minutes, our heads both placed on the pillow, facing each other. Marcos eyes kept falling shut, showing that even though his mood lit up a lot, the sickness was still taking its toll on him.   
“Can you sing something to me?” he mumbled after some time, his eyes now completely closed. “You know that I hate singing right?” I asked, turning to lay on my back. “I don’t care.” He answered, crawling a little closer. Since I actually hated singing, my repertoire of songs was really small. I searched my brain for any song, when I suddenly found the one. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray…” “You remember that song?” Marco interrupted me, opening his eyes. “Of course I do!” I answered, turning to face him again. “You’ve been singing that when I called you after the first month in Munich.” I added, memories of that night flooding my head. “That was the first time you called after you left.” Marco stated, the hurt in his eyes clearly visible. We never talked things out after I came back to Dortmund, maybe that was the reason because we couldn’t get back to doing things how we did them before. It took me a few moments to find the words to speak: “I thought you’d hate me… I didn’t dare to call until that night. I missed home and I missed you so so much.” “I missed you too, you were my Sunny and suddenly you left and you took all of the colours and the sun with you and painted everything gray.” “And still you answered my call. You were there for me when I needed you even though I left you all alone.” I said, guilt and regret washing over me. Tears started to form in my eyes and escaped them, slowly running over my cheeks. “Hey, that’s in the past.” Marco told me, wiping my tears away with his thumb. “All that matters is that I got you back. I got my sunshine back and please don’t take my sunshine away… never again.” He added, leaning his forehead against mine. I continued humming that song until the both of us fell asleep, a smile on our lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This one turned out shitty, sorry about that but I really wanted to include this kind of scene.
> 
> Kudos and especially comments mean the world to me, so if you're feeling like it please leave your thought about the story or even some criticism (I'm still an amateur with writing so I need a lot of that).   
> Also let me know whether you'd like to have another chapter or tell me another story plot you'd like to read and I'll do my best.
> 
> ~E

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again!  
> Let me know how you liked it in the comments or by leaving kudos.  
> Chapter 2 will be about Mario taking care of Marco. ;)


End file.
